keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Hans Thrin’son
Dwarven Adventure turned high king and Paragon of Dwarven kind. He founded the Dwarven Empire and His line would last until the death of Geir Han-Olof’son at the battle of Cla-Mar. Bio: Early Life: Hans was born in the dwarven city of Mithgon Hall as a second generation dwarf to the first born Thrin the fatherless. He lived with his older brother Bëldor and the two were inseparable. Adventurer: At some point in their youths the sons of Thrin desided to become adventurers. He and his brother Bëldor had meny adventurers across the underground facing off against monsters such as Avornit and Zekiner. During one such adventure they found an old gnomish vault It contained meny valuables including the infamous Ax of Zipilic which the two brought back home to Mithgon Hall. But this action attracted the attention of the demon Rockifel who invaded Mithgon hall to reclamae his imprisoned lords property. During the raid the demon started to strangle him,resulting in Bëldor hitting the demon with the ax and being corrupted. Brother lost: Hans tried his best to help his brother even bringing him to the healer Brunhild Fili 'Daughter but to no avail as his brother slowly sucame to his corruption and fled deep into the caves. Years latter he left to find a group of miners he thought was attacked by Zekiner, along with the artificer Golninak Fili'son the mage Brunhild and two warriors Garon Gimi’son and Balin Lokil’son. When they found the camp though he discovered few bodies some with marks of dwarven axes upon them. He followed the trail in an attempt to rescue the survivors but was soon ambushed by goblins. Balin was slain and the other captured and brought to Bëldor’s gate. There he came face to face with his fallen brother, who in his maddend state blamed Hans for everything and sent him to die in his arena. Hans Dueled the dwarf traitor, Lëx Arverd’son and won only for his oppoinet to be eaten by the fear demon Apenith. Hans was disgusted with his brothers treatment of those loyal to him and challenged him, only for the fear demon to be sent at him. He fount off the fear demon for some time until he was rescued by the Stone-forged legion lead by Nordi and his friend Golniack who had escaped the goblins earlier. The fear demon was slain by Golinack and his sister Brunhild as Hans went after his brother. The two fought for some time before the two were swept through a planer portal to Nifminic. The two fought forcefully despite their alien surroundings with Hans eventually emerging victorious. As his brother died he was cured of his coruption and the two made amends. Hans carred his bother back through the portal leaving the cursed ax behind. High King: With his victory of his brother the dwoves of Mithgon Hall made him High king and he spent the rest of his life expanding his empire across the underground. Trivia: * He is named after Han Solo From Star Wars. * Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Dwarf Category:Founder Category:Kings Category:Emperor Category:Dwarvenhighkings Category:Risingtimes Hans Category:Male characters Category:Dead Category:Heros